catsthegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Machines
This article is a stub. Help the community by expanding it! Ultimate machines are much larger versions of normal machines. You can obtain them at stage 5 prestige 0.They have a separate garage that never resets, staying after a prestige. Most weapons, bodies, gadgets and wheels are modified versions of normal parts, but there also some unique ones. These parts, with few exceptions, are divided in "sets". Unlike the normal machines and parts, the ultimate ones are single ones. That means, that you never have two of the same in use and if you get a second one this will upgrade the existing one. Also the chassis comes with fixed energy values and there are no energy boxes that could be added to them. Logical consequence is that over time similiar parts will arive thus the player can combine e.g. two "machine guns" like the gatling gun and the hero's bow. This also implies that it becomes much more difficult to upgrade what you already have: increasing the number of items decreases the probability to get the specific one you want to upgrade. Last but not least: creating new rarity levels like "superior" with the western set. Ultimate boxes Ultimate boxes are similar to normal boxes, but they only contain ultimate parts; the first box you get will contain 8 ultimate parts and 5 tickets. From then on the boxes you get will only contain 1 part. You can obtain ultimate boxes by moving up a stage in championship, ultimate championship or in City Kings. Since there are much more wheels than all the other parts, it will be hard to obtain a chassis, weapon or gadget. Tickets Tickets allow you to have an attempt to gain points. They are obtained in the first ultimate box, normal boxes, super boxes, and sponsor boxes. If you are out of tickets, you can spend 50 gems to recharge all of them. You can have only up to 5 of them at the same time. Ultimate toolboxes Ultimate toolboxes can only be obtained from City Kings, Store of Special Events. They increase either a part health or a weapon attack power by a percentage and for a limited amount of time, as it follows: Although they are temporary, applying them is not free and rises according to level of the part and rarity of the toolbox. Rarity & upgrade system Each part has a rarity. That determines how many times you need this part to find in a box to upgrade this specific part. The following table lists the requirements to upgrade to the level of a row - you can collect parts as long as you like and you cannot upgrade multiple level at once. You need 2 parts and 10 points if you want to upgrade a common part to level 2 while a polished part needs only 1 part and 20 points for level 2. Rarity level 5 was introduced with the Hill Mill Event in November 2018. * after upgrade An upgrade gives 20% to current value. That means, a double dozer blade has these damages (without toolboxes): * level 1: 3500 damage * level 2: 4200 damage * level 3: 5040 damage * level 4: 6048 damage * level 5: (7258) damage * level 6: (8710) damage Ultimate weapons Christmas Laser Christmas lasers act as normal lasers. The only difference is it's appearance. This is part of the Santa's sleigh set. Requires 10 power and starts with 3000 damage at level one. Cutter Chainsaw Cutter chainsaws are much longer than normal chainsaws. , The only other drill-type weapon is the Rotating Mega-Drill G-31. This is part of the cutter set. Requires 15 power and starts with 4000 damage at level one. Cutter Rocket Cutter rockets are like normal rockets. They fire every second, and do medium damage. This is part of the cutter set. Requires 15 power and starts with 3000 damage at level one. Death Ray The death ray fires energy rays that do lots of damage. It will reload, and then fire again. This is part of the UFO set. Requires 15 power and starts with 4000 damage at level one. Has a limited range. Double Dozer Blade Double dozer blades are like normal blades, but have two blades on opposite sides instead of one, granting a more consistent output of damage. There is a glitch where the blades become non-parallel to each other. This is part of the dozer set. Requires 15 power and starts with 3500 damage at level one. Each hit deals half of its damage stat. Double Freeze Rockets (AKA Santa's Double Rocket） Double freeze rockets are like normal double rockets, but with less damage. Its rockets are blue, but they have no special effects. Requires 5 power and starts with 1750 damage at level one. Dragon Mortar The dragon mortar fires three grenades. If a grenade hits the enemy, it will explode. If not, it will stay on the floor for a while until exploding, unless the opponent treads on it. The grenades also apply knockback to the opponent if they explode close by. This is part of the dragon set. Requires 15 power and starts with 2800 damage at level one. Flamethrower The flamethrower fires at its enemy with decent damage. It will then wait and fire again. After an attack, the opponent will still be on fire, causing little damage. Overall the damage per second is lower than what it seems, due to the pause. This is part of the Fire Truck set. Requires 10 power and starts with 4500 damage at level one. Has limited range. Gatling Gun The gatling gun is like a normal minigun. This is part of the wild west set, even though it is not specified. Requires 10 power and starts with 3000 damage at level one, making it ideal for machines with good gadgets or more than one weapon slot, but less usefull than rockets and lasers in most situations. Hearth A furnace that burns everything around. Requires 10 power and inflicts 2500 damage at level one. Hero's Bow Similar to gatling gun and miniguns, the Hero's Bow shoots at an increased rate. It's a more powerful version but that comes at a price of more power. This is part of the Lantern set. Requires 15 power and does 4000 damage at level one. Ice Cream Mace Ice cream maces are like normal blades. It's appearance is like an ice cream cone. This is part of the ice cream truck set. Requires only 5 power and starts with 2000 damage at level one, ideal for chassis' that have more than one weapon slot. Moonbeam It is a laser. It is part of the Lantern set. Requires 10 power and starts at 2000 damage at level one. Rotating Hyperboloid G-27 It is a rotatable weapon, similar to a rocket but thinner bullets. It's part of the Lunokhod set. Requires 10 power and starts at 2500 damage at level one. Rotating Mega Drill G-19 It is a rotatable drill. It's part of the Lunokhod set. Requires 10 power and starts at 3500 damage at level one. Trombone Cannon The trombone cannon is like a normal shotgun, but with more recoil, damage, and bullets. This is part of the corsair set. Starts with 4000 damage at level one. Twin Mill Laser The Twin Mill Laser acts like a regular laser, with the difference this one packs a heavy punch in a cone area. It also grants +10% to bodies. It can be achived from the Hotwheels event. Ultimate gadgets Ultimate bodies Fire Engine Fire engine body resembles a Classic body, but taller and flat on the back, and it's a basic part of the firetruck set. This body is very stable, but opponent can easily throw itself above it (for example in a dozer body with booster) and attack from behind. Combine with a Flamethrower and a Fire Extinguisher Booster to make a solid set for players who want to burn opponents from the bottom. Dragon ''--IMAGE NEEDED--'' An unique-looking Dragon body resembling two Pyramid body merged. it's a basic part of dragon set. The body is tough and stable, but can be easily flipped with a forklift, smaller bodies launched in air (Dozer) may get stuck in a concavity on top. Combine with a Dragon Mortar and a Dragon Backpedal to create a powerful build for players who like to keep opponents at a safe distance while unleashing a barrage of bombs. Corsair Corsair body looks like enlarged Surfer body, it's a part of Corsair set. This is usually the most standard and reliable body, although can be easily flipped. Combine with a Corsair Harpoon and a Trombone Gun to create a strong build for players who want to grasp victory and tear enemies to ribbons. Ice Cream Truck A large body based on Titan body, and a basic part of Ice Cream Truck set. Combine with a Frost Sprinkler and an Ice Cream Mace to make an intimidating set for players who want to destroy their enemies with the coldest of combat. Santa's Sleigh One of the toughest bodies, resembling Whale body, it's a basic part of Christmas set. Combine with a Christmas Laser, Christmas Present, and Santa's Double Rockets to create a tanky setup for players who want to attack from all angles (And to have a Merry Christmas). Cutter Cutter is a small and light body with Dozer body's texture, it's similar to Sneaky body and is a part of Cutter set. Combine with Cutter Chainsaw to make a powerful setup for players who want to annihilate the battlefield up close. Alternatively, combine with a Cutter Rocket and a Cutter Repulse to destroy the competition from a safe distance. Dozer Dozer body is based off a Boulder body, and is a part of Dozer set. It's medium tough and has a tendency to roll over, therefore it's recommended to equip it with Dozer Double Blade, Ice Cream Mace, or any weapon that can attack both front and rear. Combine with a Dozer Double Blade and a Dozer Forklift to keep opponents stuck in a place where you want them while attacking with fury. UFO UFO special body resembles a Classic / Pyramid body, but is much lower and stronger. It's a part of the UFO set. Combine with a Death Ray and an Energy Shield to create a beast for players who want to fly above the opponent and abduct destruction. It is recommended that when using this setup to use Anti-Gravity Wheels due to the fact that Death Ray can attack from all angles, and using the energy shield to dodge more attacks than you need! :D Wild West Coach Wild West Coach body resembles a Surfer / Diamond body. It's a basic part of the Wild West set. Can be used with an anti gravity wheel, a frost sprinkler, a flue, and an ice cream mace to make a very good ultimate build. Combine with a Gatling Gun, Horseshoe, and Remedy to make an ol' goodie setup for players who want to destroy enemies the old-fashioned way. Lunokhod X Special body that resembles a Boulder body. It is part of the Lunokhod set. Can be obtained from City Kings. Combine with Rotating Hyperboloid G-17 and Rotating Mega Drill G-19 to create the masterful Ultimate Machine for players who wish to wipe out enemies in a flash and create quite the reversal on the leaderboard. It is highly recommended that when using these weapons you don't use Anti-Gravity Wheels since it is likely that your attacks may miss, or any wheel that is too small to move the Lunokhod X. Lantern Lantern is based on the Pyramid body. It has three wheel slots, which really boosts its health. Combine with Moonbeam and another gadget of your choice to create a monster for players who want to shine brightest on the stage with different tactics. Stove It is a chimney looking body that doesn't need wheels to move. It is part of the Stove set. Can be obtained from City Kings. Combine with Hearth, Bearfall, and Flue to make a powerful creation for players who want to absolutely pound their opponents into the ground. Hot Wheels ™''' Twin Mill '''™ It is described as a streamlined body that is built to drive "under incoming fire." It is part of the Twin Mill ™''' set. Combine with a Twin Mill '''™ engine and a Twin Mill ™''' Laser to create a fast set for players who want to watch opponents cry as their projectiles miss and charge into battle. Hot Wheels '''™ Shark Bite ™''' ''--IMAGE NEEDED--'' It is a large body that is described to be used to "catch and NOT release!" It is part of the Shark Bite™ set. Combine with a Shark Bite™ Jaws and a Shark Bite™ Engine to create a creature that lives up to its own name. Designed for players who want to immediately lock into the opponent and do unending damage. Hot Wheels™ Bone Shaker™''' --IMAGE NEEDED-- It is a somewhat odd body that looks similar to the Fire Engine and Stove. It is part of the Bone Shaker'™' set. Combine with a Bone Shaker'™' Skeleton Scream and a Bone Shaker'™' Engine to make a spooky, bloodthirsty set up for players who want to show enemies that death's grasp is not very far away as you boost into them. Ultimate wheels Gallery Adsasdsa.PNG File:Asd.PNG Asdasd.PNG Reeee.PNG Sdadas.PNG Wasd.PNG Zsada.PNG Aedadas.PNG Wefada.PNG Vjvjh.PNG Jsgfgwa.PNG Asds.PNG Category:Parts